yokaiwatchfandomcom-20200223-history
St. Peanutsburg
is a small city located in BBQ, and the primary setting of Yo-kai Watch 3. It is divided into Southmond, Northbeech, and East Pine, which are all parts of the city. There are some other areas surrounding the settlement like Meadowbrooke Farm, Hazeltine Mansion and Gloombell Forest. History Yo-kai Watch 3 In the introduction of Yo-kai Watch 3, the Adams family moves to St. Peanutsburg from Springdale, as Dad's workplace has been relocated by his company. As the story progresses, more and more of the city becomes available to explore. Yo-kai Watch anime series St. Peanutsburg makes an appearance in Christmas Blackout! Time for a Yo-kai Watch Update!, where Nate, Whisper, and Jibanyan go there to visit the president of Yopple Inc. after he was kidnapped. Southmond The southern part of town. The Adams family's new home is located here, at the Coconut Quarters. It mainly represents the suburban area of town. it connects to Northbeech, Meadowbrooke Farm, and East Pine. Places of interest: *New Adams House *Southmond Elementary School *Scrapyard *Margarita's *Acornia Bank *Skycutter Post Office Northbeech The Northern part of the city. It's here that Nate meets Buck and his friends for the first time. As the biggest part of town, it's home to many activities and different things to see. It connects to Southmond. Places of interest: *Marco's Amore Pizza *Sushi Par *The Circus *Dream Wheel Crank-a-Kai *Bay quarters *Pearly Chamber East Pine The Eastern part of town. It houses not many, yet rather plot-important buildings and features, such as Bob's Watches, which is where Mr. Keensight will upgrade Nate's Watch Rank. At the East, there is a bridge that takes the player to a small area that houses Buck's Secret Forest Base with a river, and an entrance to Gloombell Forest. It connects to Southmond from the West. Places of interest: *East Pine Church (fusion) *Bob's Watches *Haunted Mansion *Wayfarers Manor (BBQ) *Tempura Temptation *Steakhouse *Secret Forest Base *River Course *Phantomart *Gloombell Forest River & Raft Right next to Buck's base is a river that plays a major role later on in the storyline. He and Nate built it in Chapter 4. Gloombell Forest The large forest is known as Gloombell Forest and must be visited in Chapter 4 to find some materials for building Buck's raft near his base. During this, Agent X must be fought here, for the first time. Mooglenyan is also found here. To access his quest, a Kopu Nut needs to be punched out of a tree by Mochismo or Rocky Badboya. Hazeltine Mansion This mansion is built upon a distant island, and is home to Buck and Dorothy, as well as their nanny, while their parents left to work in another city. It plays a major role during Chapter 7 and houses a boss named Beddy-Byes. The mansion is huge and symmetrical in structure. It's the first area where Nate and Hailey Anne are forced to solve various riddles together by constantly switching characters. Meadowbrooke Farm Meadowbrooke Farm is located south of the city. it's very close to Nate's new home. Not much is seen here, but there's a small fishing pond, a hangar with a plane inside and, to the very south, a big open field the player can wander around in and fight Miss Teri. Pecan Port A port located at the south of a large desert area, northeast from St. Peanutsburg. It can be accessed from the river via the raft and connects to Hopper's Gorge. Geography St. Peanutsburg is known to be based in the south Midwestern part of the United States. It is not highly known where the area is located, but the presence of a big river with a lake and a steamboat implies the area to be based around rural Louisiana or Florida. However, the presence of a large desert-like area at the northeast of the city, which contains a Wild West-themed village conflicts directly with the statement above. A lot of American aesthetics are present in this area when compared to Springdale. Trivia *St. Peanutsburg is a reference to the American city of St. Petersburg, Florida. *Many names of areas within this city, as well as the rest of BBQ have nut-themed names. **Several examples are: ***Southmond - Almond ***Northbeech - Beech Nut ***East Pine - Pine Cone ***Hazeltine Mansion - Hazelnut ***Pecan Port - Pecan Nut ***Pistachio Peak (Grumbler's Grotto) - Pistachio ***Walnur Village (Dukesville) - Walnut *Early on in the game, it is shown that Dorothy and her nanny Sally use the large ferry boat to reach the city from their home, Hazeltine Mansion. *Unlike any other shop in the game, Phantomart introduces a unique mechanic: to buy items, the player must grab a shopping cart and fill it with up to five items that can be collected from various shelves and displays. After that, they have to pay the total cost of all items at a checkout register to make these items theirs. When a shelf or display is selected, it will show the item it contains, as well as its price per piece. This also shows the total cost of the items, and the option to have players remove items from their cart. **While holding a shopping cart, the player can perform a dash maneuver by pressing B. In other languages * Italian: Arachidia * German: St. Peanutsburg * Spanish: San Peanutsburgo Category:Locations Category:BBQ Locations